danmachifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ca1piggy/FANFICTION - A View of the Future
this takes places after the events of Danmachi LN#14. it is a rare show at the orario colessum, though instead of the monsterphilia, it is more like a live action play. most of the familias went to see the show, which featured some historical reenactment of the old stories including the battle against oebd. bell went with his familia including the itty-bitty goddess. ais went with her familia and the flat goddess. the waitresses at the hostess of fertility also dragged mia with them. all the famous characters were there to be seen. hermes was seen petting the head of asfi probably to force her to participate in some scheme he just hatched. even freya went with her familia including ottar sitting on her right. security was very tight considering what happened at the monsterphilia. ganesha requested the assistance of the hermes familia, while the guild also bought in extra security. at the section where the hestia familia was sitting, everyone was pretty excited for the show. haruhime "wow, i cannot wait to see who plays albert! " hestia "bell can be a young albert" welf "yes, and he was close to the great spirit aria" hestia realized that she made a strategic mistake "oh, may be it is more like finn, because he must have been very political. and we know my bell does not do politics." bell is worried that hestia is about to punish him so plays dumb and keeps quiet. meanwhile lili is also keeping quiet and did not want to encourage bell to chase after a certain golden hair beauty with wind magic powers. meanwhile, the loki familia was seated about a couple rows behind the hestia familia. tiona and bete were arguing as usual. lefiya noticed bell was seating ahead of them and wanted to keep ais busy as to prevent her from saying hi to bell. tione was flirting with finn as usual, while riveria and gareth were bickering about the roles of the key members of albert's team. freya, who was in the luxury box, watched bell from above. it was rare that she was so close to bell, so she enjoyed the proximity while it lasted. as the play started, everyone became quiet and focused on the hero, who looked a bit like bell. however, the lights suddenly went out, and it was totally dark. after a few moments, those with fire type magic ignited their spells, but they noticed that the actors and actresses went missing. instead, the arena was filled with a strange magic that expanded rapidly to show what seemed like a vision of orario in the arena with a black dark cloud at the edges. all the adventurers prepared for battle, but their attention was captured by the show in the middle of the arena. it looked like orario. everyone knew something was very wrong but they could see what seemed to be orario in the day time with the same buildings and the babel in the 'show'. hestia "what is going on" bell "i dont know, but that seems like orario" hestia "i can sense the magic but it is not coming from anyone in the seats" lili "look, that is the babel" welf "but what is that huge statue? it looks like a number of adventurers fighting a large fire-breathing dragon next to the babel that orario does not have." bell "is that a statue of adventurers fighting the black dragon?" hestia "seems like a statue commemorating a great victory against a fire-breathing dragon" the loki familia was having the same conversation a few rows back. loki "what is going on" finn "is this the future?" loki "i have not seen cronos, and time magic is forbidden" ais "did they defeat the black dragon?" riveria "i hope this is true" as the adventurers were captivated by the show and debated about what was going on, the show shifted to a different part of 'orario'. in front of a building that looked like the guild, there was a lot of happy people in what looked like a celebration. speaking at a podium was a tall man with white hair and red eyes and next to him was a beautiful lady with long blonde hair and golden eyes. the man was leading the cheering and everyone in the audience were very happy. in the audience, there looked like a heavy-set dwarf man and a tall elf lady who were embracing each other. there was also an amazon with a blonde prum man who were holding hands. there was also another amazon with a werewolf man who were hugging. this vision made many in the audience uncomfortable and also made many very happy. the happy tione "captain and i are finally a couple" finn was caught in an awkward position "ahh, this is some strange magic" the exposed riveria and gareth with brave smiles "must be some god having fun at our expense" the air-head ais "will gareth get a lap pillow?", causing riveria to blush bright red and gareth to laugh. the indignant hestia "that does not mean anything. it does not show bell cheating with ais" the equally indignant loki "yes, it does not mean anything. it was probably just a victory celebration led by the brat and ais" an upset bete was also fretting, though he was not sure whether the amazon he was with was tiona or lena. a rarely-embarrassed tiona indicated it must be lena with bete. as the comments and accusations were flying around, the 'picture' shifted again. this time, it seemed like the hearth mansion. the man with the white hair and the lady with the golden hair appeared to be holding a baby. with them was a group of people including a short girl with twin pony tails and a flat skinny lady with reddish hair. the short girl and the flat lady were very happy, and hugging each other and then hugging the baby. in the audience were also a tall man with red hair holding hands with a short prum girl... this display was the last straw... a tomato-red bell was very happy but kept it to himself and wanted to hide. a blushing ais felt like she was floating in a cloud wondering if she will really end up with bell. but she was very happy and thought about children. a happy tiona "wow! argonaut really scored!" a furious bete just grumbled, while a devastated lefiya felt like her world just ended. at the same time, a proud riveria just laughed and a happy finn had a happy smile. a furious loki challenged "there is no way ais would have a baby with him" while crying in the inside thinking "ais, why did u not pick me" in rare agreement, an equally-upset hestia "this is impossible as there is no way i would hug flatsy" while thinking "bell really cheated!" the awkward pair of lili and welf was also very uncomfortable but wisely kept quiet while everyone focused on bell and ais. ... and the display then shifted to the babel and it appeared that there was a beautiful tall lady with silver hair dancing with a tall strong boaz. furthermore, it showed them in a tight embrace after the dance, which made ottar 'smile'... the calm freya on the other hand was totally quiet, and the rest of the familia were also upset but too scared of ottar to say too much. ... and the display shifted again to the hostess of fertility showing mia happy, syr and ryuu holding hands, and what looked like allen and anya hugging. that brought a snicker from the freya familia mentioning allen is really a siscon, and other hostesses teasing anya about her real issues with her brother. ... and the display visited all the familias and showed relationships that no one expected. after that, the show was over and the strange phenomena disappeared while the actors reappeared. ... the show seemed to have touched all the familias except hermes... no one mentioned what they saw again, and the situation was announced as a closed matter after a short investigation. <------------------------ the end--------------------------> Category:Blog posts